


You're Beautiful

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, kinda smutty, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You're beautiful," Derek murmured again, placing gentle kisses along Stiles’ jaw, down his neck, by his ear. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

Stiles had never figured that Derek would ever like him back. Derek was amazing, with his flawless face and perfect abs, lush hair and kaleidoscope eyes that were currently raking over Stiles' naked figure upon the bed as he supported himself above the teenager with his arms either side of Stiles’ head. Stiles felt himself flush under the intensity of the gaze and hid his face behind his hands, his legs closing to cover his erection.

"Stiles," Derek said, his voice low and husky, a hint of confusion in his tone as Stiles mumbled from behind his hands, "I can't... I can't look at you when you look at me like that."

He felt embarrassed, to say the least, considering Stiles was, well... himself. And in comparison to Derek, that was, well... his gangly limbs and pale skin was hardly a comparison against Derek and all of his hotness. He was surprised Derek even liked him back, even wanted to do this with him; it wasn’t like Stiles’ hadn’t fantasised about Derek fucking him while he was alone with the company of his hand, but now that it was about to happen, Stiles felt insecure. Why would Derek look at him like he was everything when in reality he was hardly anything at all?

The bed groaned slightly as Derek shifted his weight above Stiles, his breath ghosting along Stiles’ skin as he asked, with slight amusement laced in his voice, "Like what?"

Stiles shook his head and Derek leaned down, nosing at Stiles' hands as he murmured his name again, making the teen sigh before he mumbled from behind his hands, "It's just... you look like a Greek god, with your perfect abs and perfect jaw and perfect everything," he heard Derek huff out a laugh, a warm puff of air against the back of Stiles' hands and he smiled for a moment before it faded and he murmured seriously, "And I just look like... me."

There was silence for a moment and Stiles peeked through his fingers to see Derek staring at him in surprise and wonder, his lips parted slightly so Stiles could see his two front teeth resting against his bottom lip. He closed his fingers again when Derek leaned back down, his nose brushing along Stiles' fingers and nudging gently until Stiles finally gave in and removed his hands with a sigh. Derek kissed him, his lips soft and firm as his tongue slipped in with ease and licked along Stiles' bottom lip and the back of his teeth. Stiles wrapped his arms around the werewolf, melting into the kiss before Derek broke away and nuzzled into the crook of the teens neck, murmuring, "You're beautiful," into his skin.

Stiles snorted, his cheeks dusted pink as he replied, "I'm not a girl Derek," but he kissed the top of the older man's head and buried his face into the soft, dark hair there anyway as Derek began to rock against him, making Stiles breathing hitch and his lips part as his eyes fluttered shut.

"You're beautiful," Derek murmured again, placing gentle kisses along Stiles’ jaw, down his neck, by his ear. Stiles whined, his arms tightening their hold around the other’s neck while he buried his face into Derek’s shoulder. He felt the wolf chuckle at his response and he continued to murmur it, his lips brushing skin and leaving bruises in their wake, his hips rocking against him and Stiles was close, so close, his toes curling in the bedsheets as he whimpered and moaned.

“So beautiful,” Derek cooed and Stiles stuttered out a pathetic, “S-shut up,” as Derek reached between them and grasped them both in his large hand, spreading their pre-come as he slowly stroked them both and Stiles gasped, hiding his face in the crook of Derek’s neck as his breathing turned into stuttered pants.

Derek nuzzled at Stiles’ ear as he murmured, “Stiles, let me see you,” and he twisted his hand around them, causing both of them to moan. Stiles shook his head, but Derek persisted, nudging his cheek with his nose until at last Stiles leaned back and met Derek’s gaze; his cheeks were flushed a vibrant pink, his lips moist and parted and his eyes were half lidded as they looked at Derek with a hazy, unfocused glaze.

“Beautiful,” Derek said, rubbing his thumb along Stiles’ slit, watching as the boy’s breathing hitched again, a groan being dragged from his lips as Derek stroked him, “So very beautiful.”

He kissed him then, sucking Stiles’ plump bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling gently before he licked into his mouth, swallowing his moans and jagged pants as, at last, Stiles bucked into his fist and came, his come spilling out over Derek’s still pumping hand and onto both of their stomachs. Derek moaned, thrusting once, twice, before he followed suit, his fingers still stroking them both until they were both soft in his hand.

Sighing contently, Derek rolled over onto his back, dragging Stiles with him until the teen was half lying on top of him, his heartbeat erratic in Derek’s ears as he came down from his orgasm high. Derek idly began tracing circles into Stiles back with his fingertips and felt Stiles shiver beneath his touch, his eyes fluttering shut once more as he nuzzled into Derek’s side.

“Derek,” he whispered, and the older man hummed in response, smiling when Stiles buried his face into his shoulder and mumbled against his skin, “You’re beautiful too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some of this on the plane home from my holiday in Spain, like I was trying to sleep on the EasyJet fold out tables and my mind was just wandering around and thinking of Sterek and then suddenly I was writing a fic in my head and I sat up in my seat, got my Kindle out and began typing. I then emailed what I had written to myself and promptly attempted to sleep again.  
> In case anyone was curious, this was the original work: http://oi43.tinypic.com/fk039t.jpg  
> I added more to this once I got home and finished it off today so yeah.  
> This is generally terrible, I'm so sorry.


End file.
